


从良 38

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 38

38-1

\----------

 

阿云嘎说着一会儿就回，可这一会儿竟是到了月上枝头，外面传老宅里闹起了动静，但没人敢去围着嚼舌头，又听说惊动了老爷子，总之是周深陪着阿云嘎回来，俩人的脸色一个赛一个的差，在垂花门上说了什么，周深便回去了，阿云嘎往内院走，在正屋门口被海妈拦住了说话。

阿云嘎是有些疲乏，但海妈妈怎么也算长辈，他便矮着耳朵耐心听。

倒没出他所料，是讲郑云龙的事儿。

但是从更久远的事引出来。

海妈原先是跟在阿云嘎亲姥爷的院子里，也是算是看顾过阿云嘎母亲一些日子的，但阿云嘎的亲姥爷与现在周家正位的老爷是同父异母的兄弟，所以他们那脉总是受排挤，渐渐的都凋敝了。

“我还记着您刚回来的时候。”

“一个人迈进这大宅的门，那么瘦。”

“分明是显赫家世的孩儿，怎么能受这样的苦呢。”

妇人说着眼角濡了些泪，用指尖沾去些又把阿云嘎过去的苦拿来说，讲那些浑身伤的日子，讲那些隆冬的孤苦。

她实是说与郑云龙听的，因她方才见着郑云龙从近窗处走过，想是来迎阿云嘎，却没从里面开门，怕是也在听墙角。

 

“老妈子我说一句僭越的，您为着小郑先生与主院闹得不客气，是叫您打小吃的那些苦都白费了，您是不在意，可老妈子我心疼，姑娘在天上看着更是要剜了心口。”阿云嘎母亲嫁人前海妈妈是用姑娘称呼的，她实不忍看阿云嘎为了个不干不净的男人动摇了十几年用血肉拼下的基业，阿云嘎年少的身影总在她脑海中翻覆，她哭诉的痛心疾首声泪俱下。

可阿云嘎不大愿听，只拉着海妈妈的手安慰着说无事，却听她说下一句立刻冷了脸。

“屋里那位，比不上妤小姐与您般配。”

“般不般配，旁人说的都不算。”阿云嘎撂下这一句冷话，把自己的手从海妈手里抽出来转身回了屋。

一开门正与郑云龙鼻子碰鼻子，看他那满脸恍惚的神情，当下也明白过来海妈那番话也并非全然说给自己听。

阿云嘎背手把门叩上，将郑云龙圈个满怀，教他不要听外头说道，却听他问我们为什么不般配。阿云嘎却没回答他这个问题，只捧着郑云龙的脸沉声说，

“你愿意与我在一起吗？”

“我愿意。”

“那我们就般配。”

 

王晰从接到传票到开庭这三天过得不安稳，余笛是铁了心要拿他试刀，版权引起的舆论问题不降反涨，霎时间大众的眼睛都盯到这事儿上来，大骂无良媒体蒙蔽民众双眼，公然剽窃，又要搬出来周先生讲什么弃医从文竟是这样的文，旁人再反驳一句这哪算文，是脏了笔墨，窃贼尔尔。

他做这行，用户使用量就是收益，这东西既飘渺却又有形，舆论趋势就是可抓的衡定标准，然而王晰现在是握不住鼎沸的舆论了，现在这市场经济下的互联网公司不赔钱就算赚，之前王晰还能保持着收支平衡，这一下竟全是打乱了，他需要投入更多的精力和资金去做维稳。

王晰真是一个头两个大，可屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他公司是有常合作的银行，可因着这事儿，银行那边说囿于社会影响，考虑回收四成的贷款额度，王晰知道这绝少不了余笛的推手，可他又没有旁的办法，互联网公司别看估值高，但资金流转起来还真没什么闲钱剩下，银行要抽款他又不能不给，可再快的来钱办法也堵不上这好大的嘴，王晰心一横，是把手里下所有桃色产业的地皮都兑出去了，他早说了要收手，如今这迫不得已的也算是断个干净。

当断不断反受其乱，王晰是要弃卒保帅，别的混都不管，他这干净的正经生意务必要留下来。

王晰一旦做了决定，之后就是雷厉风行的动作，虽说是有些折价，但这实打实的红肉还是值钱。

难说他签文件的时候心头是不是在滴血，毕竟这都是靠他自己的心思，自己的肉身，一点一点从那些饿狼腿上撕下来的肉，如今也是随着一个又一个轻飘飘的签名离去了。

 

王晰知道现今已不是几张照片就能解决的问题，事已至此，他便更不愿低头，之前流水的宴上他好话软话都说尽了，一个个不也是趋财了去，对王晰来说，现下那些不下场的，冷眼旁观的就已经算得上天大的朋友。

公司的财务和他手里灰色产业的审计快要住在王晰的办公室，能卖的卖得差不多，加上七零八凑来的钱正好可以填上银行那釜底抽薪的窟窿，甚至还有富裕，这着实让王晰松了一口气。

可这口气喘不上几天，一审开庭，王晰自知这官司没什么好打，他只有认栽的份儿，正审那天王晰坐在陪审席上却没看见余笛，想也是，这样的事情哪里用他亲自到场。

判决书当天没下来，王晰悬了一晚上的心没着落，第二天清早见了判决赔偿书他只觉得眼前发昏，咬着后槽牙愣把神志拉回来。

他想到这才是余笛给他的大礼，但他没想到居然这么大。

余笛真的是敢张嘴。

也或许是这些钱对余笛来说不过皮毛，可对王晰来说几乎是小半条命了，尤其是在他刚填了个窟窿之后。

余笛这杀招一点血腥味都没有，也不用什么智慧与技巧来解决，无需任何手段，他只用最简单的东西就可以深刻的将这三个字烙进王晰脑子里。

你不配。

 

王晰被钱这个字压了小半辈子，从儿时的新房子，到同龄人家里的软地毯，再到这四九城里的诸多纷争，没一个不是因着钱这个字展开的，可这些钱拿在手里倒没有多大感觉，一旦要抽走了，就是剥皮刮骨的痛。

他近二十年攒下来的东西，余笛不过动动手指，朝夕之间就能塌个干净。

不过他从未悔过当时在余笛面前的决策，这接二连三的事儿让他清晰的知道，哪怕他当时给了余笛照片，余笛一样不会放过自己。

 

王晰站在办公室里把赔偿书上的数字大写读了十遍，一屋的人都是满面菜色，王晰坐下来揉揉太阳穴，他声音疲惫极了，眼白上都是血丝，像交错蔓延的支流，那眼下的乌青也骇人，暴瘦让他颧骨都突了出来，薄皮下几乎是没什么肉，可他的眼光仍是锋利的。

他扫过这一圈人，看大家的倦色其实不比他少，沉了一口气只说先上诉，就算申不下二审，也有几天缓冲的时间，钱的事他会去想办法，叫大家先回去好好休息一天。

他想办法，他有办法的。

公司的一部分可以折现，他母亲的户头上仍有可用的钱，但这两个王晰都不想动，这公司要是拆出去一部分，往后就再不会走上互联网的浪尖了，这样瞬息万变的市场，让出去一步就会被吞得连骨头渣都不剩下。

至于母亲账户上的钱。

——王晰接起通电话。

是他母亲打来的，说是看了新闻，问问他近况，看是要打官司问他说是否用钱，这些年王晰汇过去的钱除了日常开支以外，家里没什么大的花销，是怎样的官司都能应对的。

他母亲话说的有底气，是给王晰身后立了一道坚实的墙，办公室再无旁人，王晰把电话拿远捂着嘴运了两口气才继续说，

“哪用得上你的钱，我这儿没什么大事儿，您可甭操心了。”

 

 

 

 

38-2

\---------

 

阿云嘎这次带郑云龙回来就是要让这本就没由来的婚约写成死的，他目的已经成了，就准备着带郑云龙回去，然而事情并不会如此顺遂。

这天早上他接来着助理打来的电话，怒着一张脸起身去看电脑，筛过一眼发来的项目报表，又核查了几份立项企划书，几个呼吸间气得眉毛都竖起来。

他把电脑合上，对着电话那头说无论损失，立刻叫停所有在办项目，那头应了几声，阿云嘎又布了别的任务，这通电话打得手机发烫，郑云龙都醒了趴在床边喊了他三声，阿云嘎这才将电话撂下。郑云龙见他面色不善，赤脚走两步去问他怎么了，却被阿云嘎插着胳膊抱回床上，又被说一句小心着凉。

阿云嘎没与郑云龙说什么事，只安安静静地陪他吃了中饭，下午说要出去，郑云龙挠挠他的手心，让他早些回来。

 

一个下午郑云龙抱着嘎嘎闲着也就过去了，不过他没等到阿云嘎却等到了个不大熟悉的人。

郑云龙又在临窗的榻上下五子棋，他听见有脚步声穿庭而过却不大像阿云嘎的，便起身去看了眼，没想到一开门就迎上来个凌厉的巴掌。

“一只破鞋也好意思住在我堂哥的院儿里。”

“是当我周家什么猫猫狗狗都能进的吗？”

小姑娘个子不大高，声音却高的很，惊起了墙头站的一排雀儿。

她打郑云龙那下好大力，手心都红热了，然而郑云龙的脸比她那手要嫩，清晰的四个指印留在他透白细嫩的颊上，仔细看去已经浮起了绵密的血点子，足可见怒气。

郑云龙显然是被打蒙了，捂着脸一时半刻说不出来话，只下意识用含水的眼看她，两瓣薄唇一抿，是谁也比不上的楚楚可怜。

然而这样的眼光只会让这小姑娘更加恼火。

她从小就喜欢她这个远亲的堂哥，她也知道自己一定会嫁过去——傻子才不想娶她。

阿云嘎这个傻子。

 

周朵妤记着前天阿云嘎在她院里与父亲说的话，她本是趴在堂后听，是越听越委屈，她堂哥为着个男人不愿娶她这周家的女儿——她可是周家的女儿。

要是个什么别的人也就算了，管他李家的少爷还是方家的公子，但凡是个有身家的都好，可偏偏是个郑云龙，那响亮亮的名头周朵妤自然都听说，往好了讲是什么四九城的交际花，颇有艳名的浪荡美人，若是往坏了说，她光是想想都觉得恶心。

周朵妤虽然岁数浅，但她这样大家族出来的女孩知道的可多，情色交易在她眼中就是最卑贱的一类。阿云嘎为着这样一个男妓不娶她，是狠狠打了周家的脸面，连带着她也要被别人嫌。

她是越想越气，又见郑云龙一双藏水的狐媚眼睛，她恨不得要把这水珠剜出来。

但她现下只能说些恶毒话，她就指着郑云龙鼻尖，使最轻慢的语气说，

“我还以为是个什么好东西，原来就是个二刈子的姘头。”

 

“周朵妤。”这好有威仪的一声，周深正穿过垂花门，老远就听见这些脏话，三步并作两步的过去，女孩指着郑云龙的手才放下来，被叫了名字下意识的转过脸。

周深刚好走近，一眼就看见了郑云龙脸上醒目的巴掌印，他眉头一皱反手还在女孩脸上，冷言中带着火气，

“你哪学来的下流话，陈慧是不会养孩子吗？”陈慧是周朵妤的亲生母亲。

周深这手没留情面，差点给女孩扇个马趴，她捂着一边脸瞪大了眼睛不敢置信的看着周深，

“哥——”

“你为了这么个脏东西打我？”

小姑娘眼眶立马蓄了泪，又觉得自己失了脸面，竟是要一边哭着一边与周深撕扯。

周深是一只手就能把女孩掐住，然而正在他要伸手教人的时候却被郑云龙抱住了，他纤瘦的身子整个被护在郑云龙胸前，女孩的巴掌只能落在郑云龙背上。

 

“龙哥你放开我——”

“闹什么呢。”

阿云嘎正回来，沉着一脸化不开的阴郁，见院里这幅胡乱的场景面色更是凶煞，女孩听见阿云嘎回来竟是第一个跑去哭诉，她捂着脸泪水簌簌的流，阿云嘎瞟她一眼，抬头正看见郑云龙也转脸看他，那赫然的指印把阿云嘎的眼睛都映红了。

这总不能是周深打的。

女孩湿红着一双眼睛分外可怜，可阿云嘎又想起她父亲做的那些恶心事，他像是被蛆虫挡了路，幸而阿云嘎从不打女人，他只对着面前的小姑娘只轻轻吐出一个字，

“滚。”

周朵妤哪里听过这样的话，她凄楚的抬起头还未及说一个字，就被阿云嘎一闪而过的目光吓破了胆，她是从未见过这样的狠戾，女孩已经顾不上愤慨，踉跄的夺门而去，出了道简堂的跨院一下就跌坐在地，小腿肚子颤得停不下来，发尖已经渗出冷汗，手心也是满是粘湿。

往日里论她再如何折腾，她堂哥也从不计较，而就在方才，她觉得要再多说一个字，说不定就已经被撕碎了。

 

阿云嘎把郑云龙抱到里屋说话，叫海妈拿冰和鸡蛋来。

周深挨着郑云龙坐下，叹了口起问他，

“你拦我做什么呀。”

“我怕你被她欺负。”郑云龙肿着一边脸，话说的含糊，但周深和阿云嘎都听懂了。

周深眼眶立马就红了，他直使手心拍自己脑门，慨出一声长长的哎呀。

海妈这时候正好端东西进来，接上阿云嘎冰冷的眼神和问话，

“你放她进来的？”

海妈也被阿云嘎那样的眼神看得腿僵，她虽心有苦楚但也只能照实应答。

“海妈妈年岁大了，也该回家歇着了。”阿云嘎再没多余的眼光给他这照顾他多年的妈子。

他自然知道海妈妈在想些什么，无非就是大宅院里的那些借人口舌，他知道她本意是为了自己，可这种行径无疑是背叛。

 

不是他无情狠绝，忠诚是阿云嘎用人的底线，今天海妈能为了给郑云龙找麻烦放周朵妤进来，不消说明天会不会为了别的再给旁人通融，这和周家现在对阿云嘎使的手段一样，让他心冷。

阿云嘎做事是磊落的，他最恨背信弃义四个字，所以这么多年为周家办事从不僭越，也因着这份栽培的情谊，他一直把自己放得很低，不恋栈权柄，不贪图荣利，一心只奔着周家的繁盛，毕竟他身体里也流着一半周姓的血脉。

但周家现在是为了惊雷的权柄与他内斗，横竖都是周姓的基业，阿云嘎看不得自己一手拼下来的东西被窝里反这样的腌臜事消耗。

郑云龙这事，他本也做好最坏的打算，不过交权罢了，阿云嘎自诩有能力，让他换个新地方自然还能再拼下一份事业来，虽说肯定比不上京中这样重的地位，但自给自足还是够的。

他不是拿得起放不下的人，周家没有必要用这样的事来恶心他。

 

海妈妈轻轻叹了一声，面儿上已然挂了泪，她当然知道阿云嘎是个什么脾性的人，可她又不能眼看着如此局势不作声，她原以为正院的小姐是个聪明的，却没想这般冲动。

事已至此她也再没什么好分辨的，只戚声说一句堂少爷安康便垂手退出去了。

阿云嘎用冰给郑云龙敷着脸，又接了周深剥好的鸡蛋滚着，那些细密的血点子都显了形，像是落在阿云嘎心头上的淤血，周深也跟着叹气，只说自己没教好妹妹，阿云嘎没接话，他看郑云龙是有些乏了就让他先躺下，自己领着周深出去说话。

正好周深也是有话要讲，支支吾吾的先开口了，

“嘎子，你借我点儿钱吧。”周深手上的卡不是阿云嘎的，就是爷爷给的，都不是什么大额现金。

阿云嘎知道一些京里的事，看这个架势周深也是知道了，他淡着声问周深要多少。

周深揣揣得伸出两个手指头放在阿云嘎眼前，阿云嘎提了一嗓子，

“两千？”

周深摇摇头，把手指头收回去在掌里握着，低头抬眼睛看阿云嘎说，

“再添个零。”

 

阿云嘎嗤笑出声，反问道，

“我凭什么帮他。”

“就算是你帮帮我……”周深挂着一脸凄然，他可还没忘阿云嘎与王晰有天大的过节，但当下他务必要这笔钱，王晰和余笛拿案子判决赔偿书没公开，周深自己在京里也有几个朋友，在他探听到赔偿数字的时候也是一惊，他知道余笛是抱着什么心态，自知找他也无用，而且之前王晰公司里的运作问题他也听说了，别的不讲，现在最棘手的问题是缺钱。

可王晰没钱，周深也没钱。

“帮你行，那你也要帮帮我。”阿云嘎是早料到周深会来与他说王晰的事儿，他斜靠在窗下的软垫子上看着周深。

而周深显然是震惊的啊了一声，驱不开的疑惑问出来有什么可帮。

“惊雷，你要不要也得要。”

阿云嘎说的平静又强硬，他是跟周家老爷子说惊雷的事务他会全权交给周深，以此来让那些有头的内乱平息，不过老爷子只笑他说要是能扶起个阿斗就算他厉害。

意料之内的周深听见这句话立刻不要三连，整个人都缩了。

阿云嘎只是直直的看着周深，他知道周深一直在逃避这些事，但他知道周深或是想和王晰在一起，那这座山就是周深最好的倚仗，他在等着周深做出他作为成年人应有的决断。

 

约是月儿偏了一点点，周深像是同自己放弃抵抗了一般，抱着膝的胳膊垂在身侧，长长叹了一声，

“我不会啊……”

“我可以教你。”阿云嘎欺身过去让周深靠在自己怀里，一字一句说的很郑重，

“深深这么厉害，完全拿得住的。”

周深在他怀里抬起头，看着阿云嘎的眼睛问为什么是我。

“因为我信任你。”

“惊雷虽是我的心血，但一开始也是为你准备的。”

“我知道你可以把它撑起来。”

阿云嘎与周深相处这么多年，不说十分懂他也大概能说八九分，他知道周深是可以干干净净做事的人，他自己拼下来的基业，放在周深手里是最放心不过。

 

周深靠在阿云嘎怀里点头，就算是答应了。

俩人又说了会儿话，阿云嘎便把周深送回他院里，在回来的时候看见郑云龙在床上睁着眼看天花板，阿云嘎附身下去亲亲他问怎么还不睡，目光无可避免的落在他脸上的印记上，心下绞痛又不敢伸手去摸，愧疚快将他淹没。

阿云嘎从未有过这样的无力感，他那么多年铁腕厮杀，做起事来滴水不漏，可他竟不知自己想要只护一个人的时候，却永远都做不周全。

他总是把控全局，不曾着眼于一点，而今他也站在这一处看，是把心思腿脚都张开了，可仍是差一些，又差一些。

阿云嘎觑着眼睛，室内的暖光从他脑后而来，他那眼梢也是挑了浓稠的艳色，低哑着声音说，

“还疼吧。”

郑云龙摇摇头，撑着胳膊坐起身去捞阿云嘎的脖子，把自己的侧脸贴在他颈上，也不说话就这么抱着，阿云嘎一下一下抚着他的背，蓦地又问一句是不是谁说什么了。

郑云龙仍是摇头，猫一样往阿云嘎身上又蹭了蹭。

他没打算将这两天听过的词汇说给阿云嘎听，郑云龙就算再不明白，看那小姑娘的脸都扭曲成个包坏的包子，也知道那些不是什么好话，既然不是什么好话他就不想讲给阿云嘎听，他看得出来阿云嘎这几天心情不大好，他不想再让他更难过。

阿云嘎见他不愿说也不追问了，只亲亲郑云龙的耳廓又摸摸他的发，却听见一声细弱的呢喃，

“嘎嘎说它想回家。”

 

第二日一早阿云嘎就带着郑云龙动身了。

周深与他爷爷一同在眺楼上远望，那尽头大门外扬起的滚滚黄沙或是阿云嘎离去的痕迹。

他爷爷与他说话的语气仍是慈爱，

“孙儿果真大了。”

“学会使枪了。”

周深没说话，只是一脸漠然的望向远方。

京里的内乱是他的主意。

是周深作参谋，使他亲爷爷的手，推着他父亲去祸弄阿云嘎那潭清水。

周深太懂阿云嘎，知道他最容不得什么，最恨什么，朋友打来的拳总是会在软肋上。

 

在知道王晰那边出事的时候他就盘算上了这个计划，阿云嘎肯定不会平白无故的帮王晰，就凭着郑云龙那档子事，阿云嘎不下场去踩一脚周深都烧高香了，所以他得逼阿云嘎就范，逼他不仅把惊雷送过来，还要连同王晰的忙一起帮了，而且周深知道王晰这事儿起源是余笛对自己的心思，那么他去求余笛不但无用还会将事态往更加严重的方面发展，所以他牵扯了阿云嘎进来，要说余笛给阿云嘎看那视频，就证明他不愿阿云嘎插手，毕竟余周两家的关系摆在这，余笛和周家掌实权的人对线，传出去也不好听，这一番下来，周深要能调动阿云嘎出面自然是比自己折腾的效果要好。

但周深做这些也不单单是为了王晰，他有接手惊雷的打算，之前还好说，可现在赶上郑云龙这么一档子事，阿云嘎手下的人本就不好训，如果周家因着郑云龙的事儿把阿云嘎挤兑走了，那无论是谁接上这个摊子肯定都是一滩乱，但要是阿云嘎亲手带着周深，教他帮他最后再全盘托付就不一样了，凭阿云嘎的性格，说了帮周深，就一定会从细枝末节给他安排明白。

周深知道的，阿云嘎就是这样周全的人。

 

再有的一点，也是最重要的一点。

周深屏息，缓缓偏过头去看他的爷爷，周深从那矍铄的目光中看到了认可。

有能力的人不一定坐的稳金字塔的最尖尖。

周深嗤笑一声，他终是自己把自己活成了曾几何时最厌恶的样子。

 

 

 

 


End file.
